Just to Pass the Time
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: G1. The Twins Yeah THOSE twins... have a little fun with a prisoner. ThundercrackerxTwins


Thundercracker glared at the blank, orange wall of the holding cell, drawing his knees up to his chin as he shifted on the small bunk he sat on.

_"That was a stupid decision on my part! Teach me to listen to Skywarp and follow him. That idiot doesn't know his aft from his head. Now I'm stuck in this Autobot Pithole while he's off doing Pit knows what," _He sulked, grinding his mendenta in anger as he wrapped his arms around his shins. "And why is it always so slagging hot in here?" He added out loud.

"Well, thanks for noticing. You're not so bad yourself." A voice spoke up. Thudercracker turned his head quickly towards said voice, optics wide for a second, before he realized just who said it.

"Oh, it's just you." He relaxed a bit. "Uhh...whatever the slag your name is."

"Call me Sideswipe. I'm sure you remember my brother, Sunstreaker. You know, the one who shot you down and landed you here in the first place." He smirked as his yellow counterpart emerged from behind him, a smile tugging at his lips.

Thundercracker snorted, turning his head away. Of course he remembered, he wasn't stupid. He also remembered being threatened by that big mouthed Medic of theirs, and being pushed around a bit by their second in command on his way down here. "Why are you here? Just come to point and laugh at the Decepticon who managed to get his aft captured?"

"No, actually we came to show you that being in the brig...isn't so bad as it seems," Sunstreaker spoke up, grinning ever wider.

"Also, to waste some time until your leader and Prime make some arrangments to get your aft out of here." Sideswipe added, keying in the code to open the cell.

"How'd you know how to get in?" Thundercracker asked, as the Twins quickly squeezed in and shut the door behind them, grinning slyly at the captive Decepticon.

"You know how many times we've been down here? Enough to memorize the code, that's how many times." Sunstreaker told him, advancing in on him slowly.

_"Great, what a time to be weaponless and cornered," _Thundercracker though, trying not to seem uncomfortable when the yellow twin sat right next to him, his hand coming to rest on the blue jet's thigh.

"We've also bee down here enough times to come up with new ways of...passing time while being down here." He added in Thundercracker's audio, rubbing circles on his leg.

"Care for a demonstration?" Sideswipe said, appearing on the other side of the jet, running a hand down his cheek in a mock display of gentleness.

Thundercracker shuddered at the twin's touches, optics flickering slightly in pleasure before he realized just what was going on. He gasped slightly, optics hardening into unreadable masks.

"No!" Get your hands off me, Autobot!" He sneered, voice wavering slightly as he pushed their hands away and curling tighter into himself.

"Well, that wasn't the answer we were looking for." Sunstreaker pouted, running a finger down the edge of the Seeker's wing.



"Yeah, we were hoping for a yes. Guess we'll have to work our way towards our goal huh?" Sideswipe said quietly, running his glossa down the blue jet's jaw line.

"No!" Thundercracker repeated, slightly breathless as he stood, retreating to the far corner of the cell, back turned towards the Twins as he battled with the feelings they brought about in him. No one ever touched him like that. It was always rough, to the point of it being nothing but painful. Even though he was too proud to admit it, he was scared. Scared that he may actually like what the Twins had to offer. Scared that he may actually want more.

He jumped, ripped from his thoughts by a pair of black hands snaking their way around his chest, stroking the vents their gently. He gasped quietly, optics dimming as his body gave into the pleasure, but his mind still resisted, not letting him give in all the way.

Sideswipe backed up, pulling the Seeker away from the corner, still continuing his pleasurable onslaught on his vents.

"You know you like this, just give in," Sideswipe whispered seductively into the blue audio, running his glossa slowly around it. Thundercracker switched off his optics, trying to ignore the seductive whispering and caressing. It was proving to be hard though, the Autobot was talented.

His was so busy fighting the sensations that washed through his body, he didn't even noticed the yellow bot slip in front of him until he pressed his full lips against his. Thundercracker's air cycle sped up at both Twins' ministrations. He wasn't really sure how long he could hold out, but he'd be damned if he didn't fight it.

"I think our friend is enjoying this more that he lets on," Sideswipe said to his Twin as he stroked the Seeker's cockpit now, running his fingers slowly across the sensetive glass.

"Yeah, he just doesn't want to admit that he likes it," He said back, running his glossa over the jet's lips as his golden fingers caressed the latches of his cockpit.

Thundercracker's optics widened at the touches as he made a protesting noise through his nose, trying to push the yellow twin away. The red one caught sight of this and doubled his ministrations, suckling and licking at the Seekers sensitive neck.

He moaned slightly, not being able to hold it back, the doubled efforts of the Twins finally taking its toll on him. Sideswipe looked over the jet's shoulder at his Twin, grinning. Sunstreaker nodded, understanding what his twin wanted as he began to push the Seeker back towards the bunk, Sideswipe walking backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bunk, causing him to sit down, bringing the jet with him.

After Thundercracker was securely settled onto Sideswipe's lap, Sunstreaker knelt down in front of the prone Seeker, unlatching the cockpit and exposing the delicate circuitry and wires underneath. Looking the Seeker right in his pleasure dimmed optics, he reached out, taking a particularly thick in his talented hands. Thundercracker gasped and moaned, almost bucking out of Sideswipe's grip, but the red twin held tight running his fingers along the edges of the exposed cockpit.

_"This is wrong...I shouldn't be liking this...but I do," _Thundercracker's torn mind thought as Sunstreaker fingered the end of the wire he held, sending plesurable shock throughout the Seekers frame, causing him to shudder and bite his lip to keep another moan from slipping past his lips. Sunstreaker, noticing the Seeker holding back, doubled his efforts, taking the wire in his mouth, glossa running over the tip, savoring the tangy metallic taste of the Seeker as his hand encricled the wire.



That pleasure proved too much for the Seeker. He arched up, whimpering in pleasure as the twins shared a smile. Sunstreaker continued pumping and suckling teh wire, taking the time to pay extra special attention to the sensitive tip. Sideswipe on the other hand took two less sensitive, but still sensitive enough to give pleasure wires between his fingers, rolling the gently as he nibbled along the fuel line in the Seeker's neck.

Thundercracker panted, optics brightening as the energy started building up, hand gripping Sideswipe's thighs tightly as his head fell back against the red bot's shoulder.

"I see you're finally giving into it huh?" Sideswipe whispered, hands working the wires faster. "Feel better than fighting it?"

The Seeker nodded, groaning through clenched mendenta as Sunstreaker dipped the tip of his glossa into the wire's tip. This proved too much for the Seeker and he gasped and groaned loudly, going ridged as the built up electricity unleashed in him, flooding his circuits with pleasure and causing his optics to blaze. His fingers made slight dents in Sideswipe's thigh armor as his hands clenched.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Sunstreaker asked, lickiing his lips as he tucked the over sensetive wire back into place. The Seeker, coming down from his high, just looked at the yellow bot, air cycle going at full speed as his body tried to cool down his overheated systems.

"He liked it, and he knows it," Sideswipe said, grinning as he closed the jet's cockpit, planting a gentle kiss on the black helmet.

Just then, the sound of footsteps interrupted their post-coital snuggle time. Sideswipe quickly nudged Thundercracker off his lap and stood, pulling Sunstreaker up as he did.

"Megatron and Prime have come to a conclusion. You are free to go," Prowl, who just happened to be the owner of the footsteps, informed the Seeker, not even bothering to look up as he keyed in the code.

When the Datsun finally looked up, he jumped slightly, optics widening. "What the slag!?" Prowl said, caught off guard by seeing two other bots in the cell as well, but quickly snapped back to his old emotionless self. "How did you two get in without the code?"

"We have our ways," Sunstreaker said coyly, grinning smugly.

"Hmm, well I'm going to have to change that code. Come on you." He grabbed a still trembling Thundercracker by the arm and led him out. The twins tried to follow, but Prowl put out an arm.

"I think you two need to stay in here for awhile. Until you learn that sneaking into the brig go against more rules that you'll know what to do with." With that he closed the cell door, trapping the Twins in as he led the Seeker away.

"Well...we're stuck here now," Sideswipe said, sighing heavily.

"I guess we'll have to practice our time wasting skills," Sunstreaker purred in his brother's audio, flicking his glossa over it teasingly.

Sideswipe laughed. "Sunny, you're insatiable."


End file.
